Crossing The Line
by Eggcatcher93
Summary: Their chemistry is undeniable, their loyalty to each other is unshakable. We all know that it isn't a question about if Tony and Ziva will ever cross that line, it is a question about when. It's about whether you're going to stick around to see it happen.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

He saved her while they were undercover. She saved him when she shot a metal box. He saved her when she was being held hostage. She saved him from getting beaten up by members of another agency. Ever since Tony and Ziva met on that fateful day over five years ago, they have quite literally risked life and limb for each other. But why? For What reasons?

If you ask them they will most likely shrug and say that they are just doing their job, because they are partners after all. Whether that is really the case, nobody knows. Sure, they were just partners in the beginning, but think about it. Their chemistry is undeniable, their loyalty to each other is unshakable. Nearly everybody who meets them, knows them or even just sees them together seems to think that they are couple. Even Gibbs has the sneaking suspicion that they have broken rule twelve, on more than one occasion.

All of this suggests that Tony and Ziva are more than just partners, more than just friends. There is that saying however, that makes a valid point; looks can be deceiving. As far as Tony and Ziva are concerned, this phrase is very relevant. Tony and Ziva are not a couple and they are not dating…yet.

But they will be. A series of motions have been put into place that will bring the two partners together, once and for all. We all know that it isn't a question about if Tony and Ziva will ever cross that line, it is a question about when. It's about whether you're going to stick around to see it happen.

_The block has receded for now…hope you like the ideas it has allowed me to formulate. Love you dearly, sorry about the dry spell._


	2. Phase One

_Phase one has been planned prepared and set into motion. All you have to do is relax and watch the show, so to speak…_

After spending thirty seconds pulling faces at his reflection on the computer screen Tony decides that it is time to do something productive, like annoy McGee. Having no cases for a couple of days isn't too bad, it gives him time to catch up with the paperwork he wholeheartedly neglects when they do have a case. Having no cases for over a week however, is torture in its most evil form. It has given him time to complete all those horrible pieces of paperwork that he hates so much, catch up with all of his friends using the agency's phone, get up to speed on all of the websites he is a member of and successfully acquire the number of the new receptionist downstairs, which wasn't easy by the way.

Now it seems as if he has nothing to do, which is why he has come to a decision – he is going to spend the rest of the afternoon annoying McGee. The verdict made, he takes a sheet of paper out of the printer, scrunches it into a ball and turns his chair so that he is facing McGee's desk. Taking careful aim he takes a breath and catapults the piece of paper into the air, smiling in triumph as it makes contact with the side of McGee's head.

"Really, Tony?" McGee grumbles, looking at Tony. "Are you really going to start this again?"

"Yes I am McPaperBallTarget," Tony replies happily, throwing another paper ball, "Yes I am."

"Can't you find something better to do?" McGee complains. It's obvious that he wants to carry on doing whatever it was he was doing on his own computer, but he is unwilling to be Tony's target for the next however long it will take before he gets bored.

"Like what exactly?" Tony asks, "Unlike you, I don't have a bunch of self-motivation CDs that I can listen to when there's nothing else to do."

"For your information I only have five, and you could always do something completely shocking, like offer to help one of us with our work."

"Why would I want to do that?" Tony asks, a look of disgust on his face. "I'm the senior agent here McProbie, I do not need to do your work for you. If anything, you should be doing my work for me."

"I'm no longer the Probie Tony, Ziva is." McGee argues, pointing at Ziva. The mention of her name causes her to look away from her work and glare at McGee.

"But you don't know how to kill people with stationary, McGoo. You're like a puppy compared to Ziva."

"Thank you, Tony," Ziva says, finally entering the conversation, "But McGee is right."

"What?" Tony and McGee answer simultaneously, both looking at Ziva with pure shock on their faces.

"I am the probationary agent on this team, yes?" She questions, looking between the two.

"Thank you, Ziva." McGee says to Ziva, before throwing a smug grin in Tony's direction.

"Technicalities," Tony dismisses, casually waving off McGee's look of satisfaction, "Everybody knows you're the true probie around here."

"That's not true."

"Can you kill people with stationary?" Tony asks McGee pointedly.

"No, but…"

"My point exactly."

"Can you?" Ziva asks Tony, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I don't need to." Is Tony's reply.

"Why?" McGee and Ziva ask together.

"Because my superior charm and wit always come to my rescue." He states with a wide smile, causing McGee to shake his head and Ziva to snort.

"And what happens when your superior charm and wit fails?" Ziva says, air quoting Tony's superior charm and wit.

"On the extremely rare occasion when that happens," Tony says, smiling sweetly at Ziva, "I have my ninja partner to back me up."

The reactions to this statement are varied. Ziva narrows her eyes slightly in suspicion, searching for any signs of mockery on her partner's face. Finding none, she smirks slightly, pleasantly surprised about the compliment. McGee just shakes his head in disbelief before turning back to his work, something in the back of his mind telling him that now is the time to tactfully retreat from the conversation.

The silence that follows seems to justify McGee's decision, and after quickly glancing at his two team mates he concludes that he made a wise decision. They are currently engaged in one of the encounters that have become completely fascinating, and yet slightly disgusting to watch. Fascinating because the intensity is almost a physical being in the room and because it is clear that something significant is happening between them, disgusting because the feeling that these encounters provoke in anyone lucky, or arguably unlucky enough to witness them are similar to that of a child walking in on their parents having sex.

"You two need to stop staring at each other and grab your gear."

Gibbs' entry into the team space snaps Tony and Ziva out of their little trance and make McGee jump out of his chair at the same time. All three scramble to grab the necessary equipment as Gibbs makes his way to his desk to grab his gun and badge. Not stopping to give any details he just turns around and makes his way to the elevator, smiling to himself as he hears Tony's usual reply, followed by something he can't quite hear. Ziva on the other hand does hear, as she is less than two feet away. His brief yet sincere prayer of thanks to the heavens makes her chuckle as she brushes past him to get into the elevator.

"I swear to God, I am never going to complain about anything involving a case ever again." Tony states as he makes his way across the crime scene, taking pictures as he goes.

"I give you two weeks." Ziva replies, smirking at him from her position in the corner of the room.

"Ha. Is that a challenge?"

"Would you like it to be a challenge, Tony?"

"Well, that all depends on what's at stake, Zee-vah."

Tony holds the gaze of his partner, knowing that things have just turned interesting. Neither of them can ever resist a challenge, and they both hate to lose. Watching her as her eyes rake up and down his body, he does his best not to react physically. Instead he returns the favour, smiling slowly as her eyes darken slightly. If she takes up his challenge, and she will, the results could get very interesting.

"That is for me to know and you to find out, yes?" As she replies, she stands up and starts making her way towards him.

"When do I get to find out?" He asks, just as she brushes up against his body.

"When you lose, of course."

"Not gonna happen, sweetcheeks."

Ziva holds his gaze for a few seconds, before looking his body up and down again and then sauntering past him and out of the room.

"We'll see."

_Hey guys, what do you think so far?_

_Any feedback, good or bad, are welcome. Any advice, also welcome. Any forms of worship, or possibly donations are the most welcome of all, jokes._

_Love you all and I hope to hear from you,_

_TheCumStain_


End file.
